


Binder

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Neku had never lived with another person outside of his parents.---Trans!Neku, Fluid!Joshua





	Binder

Neku had never lived with another person outside of his parents. He didn’t do the whole sleepover thing and he never went to an away camp. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been invited, he just didn’t like being in spaces that didn’t belong to him. They were frightening and uncomfortable and he waited for the moment his secret would come out and people would treat him like a monster.

He’d only agreed to move in with Joshua after Neku’s father decided to move further into town. They had both agreed Neku needed to get out on his own, and with the university year beginning in a month, he needed to find a place and fast.

Obviously, Joshua offered immediately. He had plenty of room in the penthouse suite. Years back he had separated the apartment into two smaller ones, and he was happy to let Neku live in the one opposite. There were two bedrooms, a large living space, a modest bathroom, and plenty of closet space.

It was _too_ much space, really. Neku didn’t have enough furniture or clothes to put in the apartment and he didn’t have the money to waste on things like that. When he told Joshua, the Composer simply shrugged one shoulder, kissed him on the forehead, and winked out of existence.

Two days later and Neku’s apartment was freshly furnished. What little Neku had prior was either repurposed or reupholstered. Joshua hadn’t thrown a bit away, but he had segmented the bedroom closet under two post-it notes. The one on the left said, “No, Neku” and the one to the right said, “I suppose it’ll do for now”.

Neku laughed when he saw it. Given time, Joshua would probably replace every article of clothing by blaming a freak laundry accident. But for now, Neku needed to change and he stood before his closet in his underwear.

He unwrapped the bandage around his chest, looping it from front to back until it fell away. The damn thing had left an imprint on his chest and stomach, and his breasts ached. It made him sick to see the saggy sacks of fat and he poked one of his nipples.

The next moment he squealed in protest as two warm hands cupped his breasts from behind. Pale thumbs flicked the nipples and long fingers tickled over his skin to send goosebumps over it. Neku liked the touch but…it was weird.

“Oh, Neku, no,” Joshua admonished. “You shouldn’t do that.”

At first, Neku thought he meant being a boy. He was about to retort-rather angrily-but Joshua knelt down to pick the bandage up. The Composer rolled it up and smacked Neku on the cheek.

“You’re very stupid. A bandage? You’re going to cause damage to your beautiful ribcage and oh, you’re crushing your breasts. It could cause severe damage to the skin and muscles. Do you want to get a blood clot, you silly boy?”

Neku couldn’t believe it. Josh…wasn’t weirded out by it?

“Hm. We’re going to need to buy you some nice binders,” Joshua said. He stretched his hands and arms over and around Neku’s chest, measuring by sight. “Yes, yes. I believe I have the perfect store in mind for you. It’s elegant and very comfortable.”

“But…but won’t people…hate me for it?”

Joshua blinked. “Neku, there are many people in the world who will not understand us. There are many people who hate because they fear. It doesn’t matter if they don’t appreciate your beauty and the way you display it. They are the ones who will suffer their ignorance. I won’t let you hurt. I will protect you, Neku, from those who may try to harm you.”

He wasn’t one for crying but damn his monthly flux of hormones. Tears rolled down his cheeks and a lump formed in his throat as he tried to talk. “T-thank you.”

“Don’t mention it!”

“Josh…what did you mean by us?”

“Hm?” Joshua held the bandage up and shook his head. “There are days I don’t want the body of a boy or a girl. Perhaps one Tuesday I decide to be a pink princess and the evening after I want to be the most masculine prince alive. I am fluid like light.”

“Wow. I’ve never heard it like that before.” Neku pulled a sweater over his frame that was large enough to cover his breasts. “I’ll defer to your tastes. I know whatever you pick out will be the best.”

A sharp gasp and Joshua was shaking Neku by the arms. “You want me to dress you up? Oh, Neku Sakuraba I am going to make you into an angel of fashion. First, we need to start with your underclothing. Then we will hit every store in Shibuya on a week-long shopping spree.”

Neku began to laugh. He hid it behind a hand. “Okay, okay, calm down. Shibuya might explode if you get too excited.”

“Excited?” Joshua smiled sensually and wrapped his hands around Neku’s wrists. “You have yet to see how excited I can be when it comes to clothes.”

The next week was a rush.


End file.
